Percabeth and my Myspace Music set on Shuffle!
by kelly1994
Summary: In response to RavenclawBeauty14's challenge in Percy Jackson and the Olympic iPod Shuffle. All of them are Percebeth, well duh. Pretty fun, I guess. My first fanfic. Be kind. Please Review.


_AN: I do not own PJO or any of these songs. I just played around with them!!! YIKES! My first fanfic! BE GENTLE!!!_

In response to RavenclawBeauty14's challenge in Percy Jackson and the Olympic iPod Shuffle. The rules are copied and pasted below.

**RULES**

1. Pick a character or pairing you like: Annabeth and Percy (yes, Annabeth comes first because girls rule.).

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them

1. Hey Soul, Sister - train

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio stereo? The way you move ain't fair, you know._

She was beautiful. He loved the way she always had an opinion. he would never meet a girl quite like her. Her movements were the epitome of grace. Just beautiful. Are there words to describe Annabeth?  
Intelligent, yes. Beautiful, yes. Opinionated, yes. After that his mind came up blank. She was Annabeth. He was Percy. The world involved just them two. That was just fine with him.

2. Mona Lisa - All American Rejects

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down if it doesn't matter then just turn around._

Kronos/Luke was at the homefront. They would fight together. Percy had to, but neither one of them could stand Annabeth being seperated from him. They would both fight at the front lines as they had many times before. If they died they die together. Who could ask for more? Being together was all they wanted. That is what they got. Even as the world came down.

3. Boy Meets Girl - Evan Taubenfeld.

_It's like twisted sister meets Mr. Mister, like a rolling thunder meets a careless whisper, like Jesus Jones and the Rolling Stones in a game of Twister, it's like boy meets girl._

They were from two different worlds. She was smart, a bookworm, damn near a genius and he was well, Percy. They came together like titans clashing (no pun intended.) but somehow it's as if the universe intended it. Were the planets always suspose to align when two people fell in love? I guess it is, because that's what happened. Boy meeting a girl, and their lives are never the same.

4. Thunder - Boys Like Girls.

So bring on the rain and listen to the thunder.

Her voice alone was beautiful. Wasn't that enough? No it wasn't. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her, she was so beautiful. Her every action caused Percy's world to turn. What would happen if she wasn't there. He didn't want to think about that. Right now was all that mattered. Beauty didn't just describe Annabeth. Annabeth described beauty. The smell of the air after it rains, the bloom of the flowers in the spring, the shine of the sun in the morning, that was all thunder to the whisper of the grass was Annabeth. His world couldn't turn without her.

5. Summerboy - Lady GaGa

_Maybe you'll be just my summer boyfriend._

Driving down the country roads at 70 miles per hour in the peak of summer, with a cute boy driving. What teenage girl could ask for more? Sure this might be over in three weeks but right now is all that matters.  
Holding Percy's hand and driving nowhere. The heat didn't even bother Annabeth. Monsters and school could wait. The summer belong to her and Percy and they intended to use the time to it's fullest. September would be heartbreak, but they would always have the summer after all. Nothing could change that.

6. I'm Like a Lawyer - Fall Out Boy

Me and you, setting in a honeymoon. if I woke up next to you.

Last year was a source of the apologies, they were forgiven only to cause the apologies for next year. They were failure but they were perfect. Sunrise or sunset, they were happy together, nothing could change that, well short-lived, petty arguments maybe, but that was part of the reason they were so perfect together. Percy and Annabeth. Love to the fullest. Two out of three ain't bad, they were together, they were happy,  
their parents were as pissed as hell, but two out of three ain't bad. They got to wake up next to each other.

7. Photograph - Ringo Starr

_But all I got is a photograph and I realize that you're not coming back anymore._

I .She left me. Annabeth left me. Now all i have is a broken heart and this photograph. It's not much just us at the coneing lake. Us together. Smiles wide. Faces pressed up against each other. I remember we kissed not long after that picture was taken. How does she expect me to live without her? I'm not looking forward to it. I want to have and hold her. Then I messed up. Why, oh why? All those places we went together. She's with a new man now. Or so I've heard. She's not coming back. All I've got is a photograph, and it's faded.

8. Wind Blows - All American Rejects

_I'll leave when the wind blows._

It turned gray. A once perfect relationship turned faded. They couldn't look at each other without fighting. Somebody has to go. I'll leave. She'll stay. The wind will blow and I will be gone. You'll watch me leave.  
Will you regret it? I don't want to lose the perfect relationship but that was gone long ago. I'll leave so you won't have to. You wouldn't have done it anyway. I don't know if you'll miss me, but we're through. You'll feel when the wind blows.

9. When It Was Me - Paula DeAnda

_I Remember way back when you used to look at me that way._

She was pretty. No doubt. She was model? Okay no big deal. He can have perfect if you is so so much better than me? I remember when me and Percy broke up. I remember when we were together Perfect love. Burning passion. What went wrong. Why is she better than me? We had that. I want what she has, but I'm not jealous. I haven't changed. Why did Percy go to her after we broke up? I want him.  
I want him to forget her. She shouldn't be better than me, because we used to have the same thing.

10. 21 Guns - Green Day

_Throw up your arms, give up the fight._

We're fighting for it. To still be love. Pain or Pride? Just give up. Why are we fighting. Let nature take it's course. We'll make it. Aprodite can't be that creul. Let love rule and we'll make it. We won't crash and burn.  
Let's just not fight. We won't sacrifice each other for selfish pride. You and I. We'll make it to the end. Seperate we last long. Together we'll last forever. Seperate is just strange, perverted old people would call it. Live and let die. We don't get to try again. We won't be in ruins. We won't fight. We'll live in love. Taylor Swift you be proud!!!!

_*****AN NOTE*****_

_21 Guns was hard!!!!! I didn't know what to do with it! But I decided to go with it. It may not be that good and it probably rambles (it's a long song!!!)_

_Anyway your turn!!! Pick a creative title!!_


End file.
